


Irrational

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [20]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, Gen, Phobias, hit with a stick, releasing fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 20: Does your character have an irrational fear?</p>
<p>I considered using the Templars for this, but I think that particular fear is wholly rational, don't you?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Irrational

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: Does your character have an irrational fear?
> 
> I considered using the Templars for this, but I think that particular fear is wholly rational, don't you?

      Kellina could hear the meaty thud of wood against flesh from the balcony of her chambers and what she saw had her racing to the training yards. As she approached the pair, Cassandra was tossing the long, thick baton at Iron Bull's feet with a disgusted sound and grumble. Kell picked it up and gave Bull an inquisitive look.

  
     "Quanri training excercise to master your fear. Been a while since I needed it but that Nightmare demon was...big," he said, eyes more serious than she'd even seen them.

   
     She hefted the stick and swung it experimentally. "Can you explain why you want to be hit with this stick?"

  
     "Probably, if I try. It'd require a lot of Qunari words thought." He tensed himself up, ready for the blow. "Just hit me with the stick already. I need to get over this demon crap."

  
     She looked him in the eye and, seeing his determination, shrugged. "All right."

  
     She swung, hard and fast into the meat of his gut "All right!" he grunted. She swung again and again, each time putting a bit more shoulder into it, a bit more oomph. "Yeah!" he cried. "Damn demon! Who's stuck in the Fade now, huh?"

  
     "So we're working out your fear...with a stick?" Kell asked, incredulously.

   
     "Less talking, more _hitting_ ," Bull growled, brows drawing down into a snarl. She shrugged once again and took another swing. One thing about beating the shit out of Bull was that it was actually damned cathartic. She was surprised to feel herself lose tension that she hadn't realized had even been there.

   
     "Piece of Fade piece of crap!" he called with a laughing whoop. "And who killed you? That's right, Iron _fucking_ Bull!"

  
     He roared, honest to the Maker actually roared his defiance across the training yard, shaking windows and causing people to pause to watch. Bull bent over, hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Kell was in a similar position, her face alight with laughter. "Thanks, Boss. I needed that," he gasped.

  
     "Anytime, Bull," she replied, reaching out to pat his arm.

  
     "What about you?" he asked, standing and stretching his back. "You know I've got issues with demons and how I deal. What about your own issues?"

  
      "Oh mine aren't nearly so grandiose as yours that I need to be beat with a stick." She waved off his question with a soft chuckle.

  
     "Probably not, but I'd still like to know."

  
     Kell turned and saw his face, serious once again, but soft like he knew that she needed to be cajoled to answer. _Damn. I can't say no to that face._ "Moths," she whispered.

  
     "What?"

  
     "When I was really little, before going to the Tower, one of those really big moths the size of your hand landed on my face. Now I can't stand the fuckers. Those feathery touches, the feel of wings against my skin, the powder. Ugh! Makes my skin crawl."

  
     "Wow. That's..."

  
     "Yeah, I know. Ridiculous."

  
     "No!" Bull protested. "No, not really. What do you do if you have to deal with one?"

  
     Kell smiled. "I imagine that I'm shooting lightning all through it's little fuzzy body until it explodes. Little mothy bits everywhere."

  
     "Okay, now that's just gross, Boss! " he laughed, draping an arm around her shoulder and beginning to lead her towards the tavern.

  
     "I know, right? Sometimes I picture them screaming for help while I do it."

  
     Bull laughed, drawing her close. "That's my Boss! Killer of demons and moths across Thedas!"


End file.
